My Grace
by minionsallonsy
Summary: AU Sam and Jack live in Washington DC with Daniel and Vala visiting. Does someone need a break?


I don't own Stargate or any of the characters from MGM. I started season 9 recently and loved the chemistry between Vala and Daniel so I thought I'd write something. Just a fluffy little piece with maybe a little plot thrown in there. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The moment Jack stepped through the door he braced for impact. He'd seen the eager blond mess of curls waiting for him at the top of the stairs the moment he'd stepped out of the car. He barely had enough time to set his briefcase down before the ball of energy threw herself into his arms.

"Dada!" she squealed, landing a slobbery kiss on his cheek. "Miss you," she pouted.

"You too pumpkin," he sympathized, kissing the top of her blond halo of curls. Standing up, he shifted her onto his back and retrieved his briefcase from the floor. "Should we see what momma's up to?" Laying his dress jacket on the back of the chair and the case on desk, he continued into the kitchen.

"Honey, I'm home," he called out, looking for his beautiful wife.

"In the living room sweetie," she called back.

"Well what are you doing in there? I thought you'd have dinner already made by the time I got home. What good are you if you can't even do that?" Jack teased, entering the room.

Sam grinned and kissed him. "You don't remember our evening plans?" she teased while stretching out her arms to Grace. She easily slid off Jack's back and into Sam's arms.

"Something about Thing 1 and Thing 2…?" he trailed off as Sam smacked him on the arm with a grin.

"I know they have a lot of energy but they're not _that_ bad. Grace hasn't been able to stop talking at all today about how cousin Corey is coming over and how last time Auntie Vala brought cookies that were pink. I know Daniel probably feels the same way you do, but please can you try to at least be somewhat pleasant tonight? There may also be some hidden benefits to being a good little soldier tonight, too, General," Sam smirked as she leant in to whisper the last part in his ear before brushing his lips in a kiss.

Jack jumped slightly before regaining his composure. "Ahem yes well I'm going to get changed and then we can start getting ready for our guests."

Sam laughed as he practically ran up the stairs to their bedroom. She'd have fun later with him alright.

Twenty minutes later Jack came back downstairs freshly showered and now wearing a pair of khakis and a black button-down. Sam allowed herself a moment to approve his outfit before handing over Grace and leaving with a quick kiss and a "You look great."

Jack looked down at the little girl in his arms. "Mommy's silly," he muttered, tickling her tummy. She giggled and squirmed around to get away from his nimble fingers. Moving to the kitchen he checked the fridge. "Daniel may be a lightweight but there's no way we're both getting through this evening with nothing," he said, eyeing the fresh pack of Guinness on the top shelf.

Scanning lower he found a foil covered lasagna and a bowl filled with lettuce and the toppings next to it. Pulling out the bowl, he placed it on the counter before sliding Grace into her highchair and dragging it closer to the island counter. Grabbing the cheese, croutons, and tomatoes, he set about slicing and tossing the salad. Grace laughed as he tried tossing the salad as high as it could go without losing all the ingredients. He let her eat small pieces of cheese while they waited. Salad finished, he poured dressing over the top and tossed it again.

"The great Jack O'Neill making food that doesn't involve beer?" Sam teased, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He placed the utensils back in the bowl before turning to hug her. "And you think Mrs. O'Neill had nothing to do with that?" he asked, placing a kiss in her hair.

Sam grinned as she pulled back, "I will say you make a mean omelet though."

"It's all in the secret ingredient," Jack smiled down at her.

Sam turned and pulled the breadsticks out on their tray to be baked in the oven. "Jack would you find something nice to listen to on the radio and start putting the plates out?"

"Yeahsureyoubetcha," he called on his way to the cupboard containing the silverware. "Love the sweater by the way."

Sam looked down at the soft gray wool sweater she had pulled on. _Of course he likes this one, _she thought. _He's the one who bought it for me. _After starting the breadsticks, she turned to Grace. "Ready for cousin Corey, Uncle Daniel, and Auntie Vala to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah Momma! Corey!" Grace giggled and ate another piece of cheese.

Sam smiled fondly down at her little two year old. Doctors said she might be slightly ahead for her age due to the combination of the Ancient gene and Naquadah in her blood. Already her speech was starting to develop a little ahead of schedule. Sam and Jack had been married for just over five years now. They hadn't known if they would be able to have kids for various reasons but yet here she was. _And, _Sam softly smiled, _soon there will be another one on the way. _

An hour later, the house was filled with the squealing voices of two high energy children. Daniel and Vala had married almost four years ago, and little Corey was three and a half years old. The boy had definitely received Vala's energy, but combined with Daniel's attentive nature, the boy was a fast learner and was already beyond advanced as well. No matter how much Daniel complained about how much effort it took to keep his artifacts safe now, it was clear to all that this little boy was his life.

Daniel and Jack sat out on the back deck in the yard chairs with beers in hand. A few more and the women wouldn't be too happy with them, but it's not like they really cared.

"Do you ever wonder how I ended up with her?" Daniel wondered, taking a swig from his beer.

"Ever heard that opposites attract?" Jack replied, taking a drink of his own. "And besides, how'd I end up with Sam is the better question."

"Oh come on, Jack. That was bound to happen from the second you set eyes on her. We've all known for years something like that was bound to happen. Just what took you so damn long is what I'm wondering."

"Hey some of us tried to follow the rules. Sometimes."

"Still doesn't take away from the fact that you have a beautiful little girl."

"And you a son."

The guys sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the screams of the children as they ran through the house, chasing each other with some action heroes.

"Think the women will call us back in soon?"

"Oh you betcha they will."

As if on cue, Sam slid the door open and called out, "Hey boys is there any way you'd be willing to set up a video for the kids?"

Jack groaned. "If you insist. Will it make them any quieter?"

Sam laughed, "No but it would make the two of us very happy."

"Right. And I don't want to deal with an angry Sam and Vala combined. On my way."

Daniel laughed as Jack hauled himself out of the chair. Jack kicked him in the leg, "Watch it."

Sam kissed him on the cheek as he passed through the doorway, "Thanks sweetie."

As Jack headed to set up the movie, Sam headed back to Vala in the kitchen.

"How do you keep up with that little ball of energy?" Sam asked, sitting back down.

"Well, probably comes from years of being on my toes. And having to deal with Daniel," Vala smiled. "Also, lots of caffeine. You people are genius with that stuff. Is Jack ok without it?"

"You should see Jack with Grace in the morning. She loves to come in and jump on him once I've gotten her up and out of bed. He turns instantly into a teddy bear. I don't think he loves anything more than that little girl. She's got him wrapped pretty tight around her finger."

"Daniel's the same way. The moment Corey steps anywhere near his artifacts, it's instantly ok and totally encouraged. I think he secretly wants him to be a little archeologist someday."

"I know Jack wants to take Grace out fishing as soon as she can hold a pole."

"I think Corey would like it too," Jack said as he passed by the kitchen. "Kids are all set up with their movie. I give them half an hour tops. Enjoy the quiet while it lasts."

"Thanks, Jack," Sam called after him.

"When's the last time you guys went out on a date night?" Vala asked, leaning in closer.

"It's been so long. I don't even know. He's so busy with Washington and I'm always so tired from dealing with Grace and working all day on reports to Washington. We still make time for each other but we haven't had a real date in ages."

"Tell you what. This Friday we take little Grace for the night. You can stop by any time Saturday or even Sunday morning to pick her up. I know she'd love it and Corey would love it too. Do it Sam. You deserve it. Daniel will have to deal with it."

"Really? You'd do that for us Vala?"

"Of course. What are friends for?"

Sam got up and hugged Vala. "Sounds like a plan. I can't wait to tell Jack later. He's going to be excited."

"Well let's go out to the boys now. I think they've been left alone long enough."

They first checked on the kids, amused and happy to find them asleep atop one another in the glow of the TV. Sam pulled a blanket over their tiny bodies. "I think they'll be great friends. They have a lot to look forward to."

Vala nodded in agreement, "And they have the best parents this galaxy could offer."


End file.
